


The True and Unaltered History of the Modern World

by JohnnyRain



Category: isekai - Fandom, reincarnation - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Fiction, Historical Fantasy, Historical Figures, Historical References, Multi, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, POV Original Character, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22325932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnnyRain/pseuds/JohnnyRain
Summary: 3 immortals go back in time to rewrite history, shenanigans ensues.3 modern day humans make a deal with God in order to ensure that their own futures come to pass. What follows is over 4000 years of reincarnations backstabbings and plotting.





	The True and Unaltered History of the Modern World

Incarnation #0000

My name is Finneas Adamson, at least that’s the first name that belonged to me. 

I really don’t know how to start these so I might as well start with what I’ve come to call “The Incident”. I’ve lived a decent life; I won’t say it was the best of the lot. Hell I wouldn’t even say it was great, but it was decent. It was consistent, mundane, and stable, it was the kind of life you would expect from your average college graduate. I worked a 9-5 as a researcher at Dwayne’s Research Facility; we had been studying how to re-stabilize the ocean environment through the use of recently discovered algae that had been frozen into some prehistoric glaciers, which had melted off due to global warming. An average day in the average life of Finneas Adamson, I sighed as I thumbed through the paper I had been reading to pass the time.

“Hey Finn! You get the readings on that blue algae effect on bleached coral? Wild right?” That was Bill Eisenhower, a co-worker of mine, graduated top of his class, Harvard or whatever; he’s a squeaky clean desk jockey just like me. I nodded to him as I tossed him a thumb drive with the readings from my desk. He caught it easily before turning back to his work on restoration of algae particles in the current ocean system. I sighed again, trying to dredge up some motivation to keep working the logs I had been trying to balance, while also deciding whether or not I should visit the churro place after work. There really wasn’t much to my job. I had believed that being a researcher would put me at the peaks of academia because, well, that’s how they sold it to me. But no sooner had I graduated and begun my applications when I was scooped up by some big wig company and shuffled into their army of research drones, all to be fitted together like pretty little cogs and gears for the working machine. It had been a bit of an adjustment then, but after a solid 4 years of working here I can confidently say I’ve got the hang of it. But to be honest, it really wasn’t at all what it was cracked up to be. Every day goes by with the same monotony as the last. I mean hell its 2020 and we still don’t have half of what we thought we’d get in that movie ‘Back to the Future’. My workday ended as uneventfully as any other, aside from a de ent small discovery that the algae we had researched would meld and form together on its own. Kind of like a small collective coming to be one, it was fascinating in its own little way. Anyways Bill and I decided to grab a bite to eat at the Mexican diner across the street. As we walked along the sidewalk towards the crosswalk at the stoplight we passed by a young woman in running wear and a ponytail jaywalking the curb to get to the convenience store next to our diner. Normally we wouldn’t care and just keep walking to the crosswalk ourselves, but normally there isn’t a car barrelling down the road towards the pedestrian. I could see the driver from where I was standing, a middle aged man distracted by his cellphone. There really wasn’t much thought to what I did next, I ran after the girl. I chased after her and you know how people always say when disasters happen everything would seem to move in slow motion? That’s not what happened at all. Everything felt like it was happening in the blink of an eye. I crashed into the girls back, shoving her out of the way before the driver could strike her. I heard the screech of tires as the driver attempted to swerve away from me, but that didn’t happen I knew it wouldn’t make it. I blacked out but not before hearing a snap and feeling a sharp pain to my side. I’d like to say that I came to in a hospital room with my family at the bedside, maybe some flowers on the table and a card or two but who am I fooling? I died, of course it didn’t end there though. After the whole process of death and dying is waking up on a couch.I was still trying to process the information around me as I glanced around the room that I was in. It looked like one of those offices you see psychologists have on tv, a shelf of books across from where I was sitting, a coffee table with a cup of coffee on a coaster. Some science world magazines stacked up haphazardly on each other. And a woman, seated across from me reading one of them. I recognized her, she was the girl I saved who was jaywalking across the street. She was dressed in the same clothing, and her blonde hair was still tied up in a ponytail.

“Where am I?” I asked

“You took a hit, real big one too.” She answered without looking up

“I was saving you...are you dead too?” She laughed, a throaty kind one that came from the gut and let you know they meant it.

“You didn’t save shit. I’m sorry.” I nodded, “where am I?” I repeated.

She looked over from her magazine.

“That’s a good question, where do you think you are?” She met my gaze, she had the most piercing green eyes, a sharp kind of green. When she stared into my eyes I felt a pressure building into my gut, like someone was slowly choking the air out of my lungs. I looked away quickly before I answered,” the afterlife?” I wasn’t sure so I made it sound like a question.

“Hmm” she nodded to herself,” yeah I guess you could say that.” 

She went back to reading her magazine.

A few minutes went by before I gained the courage to ask her another question. “Is this it?”

“Is what it?” She asked.

“This, is this the whole thing? The afterlife?” To be honest I was a bit disappointed, every religion had made the afterlife seem like such a big deal yet when faced with it the reality is it’s just some old psychologists office with mediocre carpeting and a well read bookcase. 

She placed down the magazine before crossing her arms and placing her finger on her lips as if she were in thought. After a while she asked me another question

“What do you want the afterlife to be? What do you believe it should be?” I was a bit taken aback by that response, I had really always believed in science, I had thought that the idea of an afterlife was complete and utter bullshit to begin with.

“That’s a good question,” I said. By this point I was beginning to think aloud, an old habit of mine. “Well depending on which religion got it right the afterlife could either be very good, very bad, or both.” 

She smiled at that

“What if it weren’t? What if the afterlife were none of that at all?” 

“Then I guess the afterlife isn’t a better phase of life, rather it’s just a transition into something that must be built better.” 

“That’s a decent answer, I expected as much from a decent man.” At this point I had the slightest inkling that she was poking fun at me.

“Thank you, but you didn’t answer my question” 

“Well the answer is both yes and no.” I tilted my head in puzzlement. She continued on brusquely. “Yes the afterlife is a transition, no it cannot be built better” 

“So the Buddhists got it right? We’re all just gonna keep coming back as plants and animals?” 

“No, they didn’t get it right, in my eyes, none of them got it right. Besides I don't think you’re dead,well not yet anyway. All of you do reincarnate, just as people though, never as animals or plants.” She answered confidently.

“So what is this? Is this a coma?” I asked gesturing to everything around me including myself. She gave that same throaty laugh again.

“No, think of this as some sort of time slot, a pocket dimension if you will, you’re within the boundaries, not quite dead but definitely not alive either.” I had no choice but to accept it. I gave a quick nod as I tried to settle more comfortably into the couch. She continued on,” Now, what do you regret?” I gave her a puzzled look, I didn’t feel as if I had anything I needed to regret in my life, I didn’t do anything notable but I did accomplish things that I set out to do. I’m sure I had a plan or a goal of some sort but it was slipping through the cracks in my memory at the moment. 

“I guess I regretted nothing.” I answered

“That’s a lie, you do realize I’m kind of like a god right? You can’t lie to me.” She raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow at me and I gave her a small shrug. 

“Can I ask you more questions?” 

“Well, you can ask 3 more but after that we’re coming back to this.” She replied holding up 3 delicately manicured fingers towards me. 

“What happens now?” 

She grinned, the kind that little kids get when they get a new toy. “Now we get to make a deal, but before that deal we get to play a game. Next question!” She gestured at me to continue.

“Uhh okay, does this happen to everyone? The whole reincarnation process?” 

“Yes but I only get to play the game once every few billion dead people. So you should really count yourself lucky.” 

“What deal are we making?” 

She looked barely able to hold back her grin.

“The kind that could change everything.”

I leaned forward in my seat waiting for her to elaborate but she didn’t. Instead she brushed over everything with one sentence,” okay let’s make a deal.” She smiled and continued on watching me squirm uncomfortably. I was never good with unexpected and unknown circumstances. This was just another one of those. 

“Did you like your life, yes or no?” 

“Well that’s a hard question, because I really li-“

“ **Yes** or **No**?” She asked with more force this time. Well I guess there were some improvement I could make to my life if given the opportunity

“No.” I answered

“If sent back to the beginning of your life would you change it?” An easy answer, I nodded at her.

“Good good, see that wasn’t at all hard. Now, here’s the deal. I can send you back, I can give you the knowledge of your previous life, retained and pristine in condition. I can do all of this BUT you must be able to beat me in a game, any game of your choosing.” She grinned at each word.

“I choose monopoly” I had always been pretty good at that game, and besides it had been years since I last played.

She laughed again and clapped her hands a board appeared on the table. 

“I get the race car!” She said “ I’m always the race car.” 

I shrugged and grabbed the top hat before we started playing.

“Why did you pick this game of all games?” She asked.

“I don’t know,” I answered,” I just remember it used to be really fun.” 

“You we’re willing to bet the future of your existence on a monopoly game? Usually people pick something like chess or video games now you know.” She grinned

“Yeah but I was feeling nostalgic.” I sighed as I landed onto one of her squares. 

“Hahaha I like that, I like you. If you win, I'll let you have something special.” I gave her nod, not really thinking about it as I focused on the game. The game went on for a while, but she was losing ground, it was a little strange, the more she lost the more she laughed. At the end of the game as I claimed the final space she gave me a small chuckle. 

“That was the most fun I’ve had in ages” 

“So what happens now?” I asked

“Now we make our deal.” I had forgotten about that, I was too engrossed in the game. I gave her a nod as I leaned backwards into the couch.

“So what’s the deal?” 

“Before that how much money do you have over me?” She asked 

I took a glance at the amount on my side of the board

“About 2000” 

“Huh that’s interesting.” She glossed over it and continued to talk about our deal,” so here’s the deal, I can send you back. And you remember everything.” 

“Like back to being a baby?”

“Yeah, you won the game so you get to go back AND as a bonus you can remember everything. Isn’t that great?” She clapped her hands like a child would.

“Think about it,” she went on,” you can change anything you want about yourself, you can achieve even more! You’d look like some sort of genius!”

I nodded, it would be nice, I could spice up my lifestyle. I’d definitely end up smarter, and I wouldn’t really be dead.

“Alright, deal.” 

“Great okay see you in 4000 years, bye bye!” She quickly pulled out a gun and pointed it at my head.

“WAIT! WHA-“

*BANG*


End file.
